The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a multi-layered ceramic electronic component, and particularly to a method for manufacturing the multi-layered ceramic electronic component which can reliably prevent a multi-layered unit including a ceramic green sheet and an electrode layer from being damaged and efficiently laminate a desired number of the multi-layered units, thereby manufacturing the multi-layered ceramic electronic component.